


Little by little

by Nickie



Category: One Piece
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Drabble Collection, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22561714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickie/pseuds/Nickie
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one shots that wouldn't leave my head. Every chapter has an additional list of tags.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	1. Battle scars

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter summaries with their additional tags:
> 
> Chapter 1: "Battle scars" | 516 words | implied self-harm  
> Chapter 2: "First kiss" | 1 264 words | teen!strawhats, first kisses  
> Chapter 3: "Background noise" | 1 328 words | pwp, sexual content, tiniest bit of dirty talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle scars | 516 words | implied self-harm

Sanji awakens to the very soft touches and silent rustling of sheets. He lets out a hum, on the verge of appreciative and sleepy, and opens his eyes groggily. There’s movement underneath the blankets and he doesn’t spot any green on the pillow next to his head so he assumes it must be his lover. A very soft, almost ticklish brush of lips on his thigh proves the point.

“Zoro...” he starts in a whisper, voice raspy with sleep. Sanji raises the blanket and peeks at Zoro with his brow furrowed, embarrassment painted on his face. Zoro doesn’t understand why Sanji is still flustered when naked around him, yet at the same time he knows the reason precisely.

Zoro lets his fingers move slowly from Sanji’s calf, to the bent knee and over his inner thigh. The cook shudders visibly, his eyes still fixed carefully on his lover. He’s confused and scared and looks like he wants to hide but is fighting against his fears for the sake of Zoro. Which he appreciates fully, but God, how much would he give to rip those fears out from Sanji’s soul.

The scars on his thighs are different from the battle ones on his calves. No, those are calculated, mostly perfectly straight and around the same length and depth. Some of them are barely noticeable, already blended with the pale of Sanji’s skin, while the others pose a strike red contrast. Zoro presses his lips to one of the fresh cuts, still pinkish and rough to the touch.

“Stop it” Sanji speaks more clearly this time but his voice is small, because he knows it’s a futile attempt and Zoro’s not going to listen to him. “They are ugly”

Zoro looks up at him with a furrowed brow. Sanji is holding his gaze but his eyes are the same eyes of a scared child. The swordsman can’t even begin to imagine what’s going through Sanji’s mind, his eyes barely a veil of the inner battle.

It’s only moments like this one when Sanji drops the facade and shows his insecurities, lying naked in front of Zoro, literally and metaphorically. Zoro’s thankful and proud that he’s the one to experience that, that Sanji is trusting him enough to show his true self, and yet he is always terrified that he might accidentally break Sanji in his own hands when he’s vulnerable like that, fragile like porcelain. A brute he is, Zoro’s worried he depends on his strength too much when Sanji needs him out of their fighting routine.

Zoro nuzzles his nose against the skin before placing another butterfly kiss on a fresh cut, mumbling a “you’re beautiful” like a magic spell to heal it faster. Sanji takes a slow breath before sitting up and stroking green hair to soothe his rapidly beating heart. No matter how many times Zoro repeats those words, it’s hard for him to believe them. But it’s definitely easier when Zoro looks up at him with nothing but pure acceptance. Hopefully there won’t be any more scars for him to kiss in the future.


	2. First kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first kiss | 1 264 words | teen!strawhats, first kisses

Zoro let out a triumphant little sigh after successfully getting up on the tree and onto his tree house. He lied down on the rough, wooden floor and breathed heavily; he was still out of breath after running to his secret spot. Luffy was probably still counting, not the sharpest tool in the shed, maybe even got confused after thirteen and started all over again. The boy wasn’t even that much younger than him, but he definitely was the most childish one from their group. Hence why they were playing hide and seek to begin with.

There was no way Luffy would have found him there; Zoro had kept this tree house a secret since the day he had started working on it. It was perfectly hidden in the leaves and he had opted not to build any ladder, so there was no giveaway. No one knew about this spot and Zoro could always turn to this safe place for a little bit of peace and comfort and-

The leaves rustled and Zoro noticed a too well-known head of messy blond hair. Well, no one _but Sanji_ knew about this secret place.

“Oh” was all he said when he noticed Zoro lying there and staring at him with his eyebrows pulled together. “Didn’t know you’re here”

“What the hell-” Zoro started yelling but quickly lowered his voice to not give away their position. Instead he sat up and graced Sanji with his ugliest scowl “What the hell are you doing here? This is _my_ tree house!”

Sanji looked at Zoro incredulously, used to Zoro’s explosive temper, before he shrugged and peeked down carefully.

“Don’t worry. No one knows about here”

“Yeah, _almost_ no one”

Zoro sounded like an annoyed kid and to prove his point, he crossed arms on his chest and avoided Sanji’s eyes. The blond boy cocked an eyebrow and held back a laughter, not really feeling like driving Zoro mad at the moment. It had been already years since Sanji had followed Zoro one time and found out about the secret spot. He had just moved in with Zeff and Zoro seemed interesting. Sanji had had no friends in the new town so he thought he might as well make some. Then their group kept on growing and growing, along with their own age, and they still remained together.

“Luffy really is like a kid” Sanji spoke after a while, amused that their friend found joy in the most childish games. He didn’t mind it tough – he was thankful he finally had someone to play with.

Zoro only grunted in response, arms tightly crossed to the point his squeezed hands were turning white. Having plopped next to the green-haired boy, Sanji looked up at the green leafy ceiling and grew silent. It was very calm and uneventful for a while, with Sanji being deep in his thoughts and Zoro’s head growing heavier as he started to doze off.

“Hey” Sanji started, eyes glued to one of the leaves. He then looked at Zoro, who in turn stared at him, both curious and annoyed. “Have you ever kissed someone?”

The colours on Zoro’s face turned red immediately and his eyes widened comically. Sanji only looked at him calmly, although he could feel his own ears getting hot at the innocent yet private question.

“Why do you care!” Zoro hated the way his voice cracked. Blame the hormones and his stupid growing body! The way Sanji looked at him didn’t make it any easier for him – he was surprisingly composed but his eyes held an unknown shine in them.

A smirk spread out on Sanji’s face.

“What, are you embarrassed?”

A primal-like growl left Zoro’s throat as his whole body tensed. Oh how he hated when Sanji played him like that since the beginning of their friendship.

“I am not!” the green-haired boy assured Sanji and lowered his voice again a notch, realising he might have given away their hiding place. His friend raised an eyebrow, urging him to continue. “I haven’t” Zoro mumbled and wrinkled his nose. “Go on, rub it in my face how experienced you are-”

“I haven’t either” Sanji butted in and Zoro shut up at once. This time even the blond’s cheeks grew rosier and he looked to the side. His eyes returned to Zoro’s soon anyway, that weird glint back in them and startling the other boy. “Do you...” there was a visible hesitation in Sanji’s voice before he moved closer to sit on his heels in front of Zoro. “Do you wanna try?”

Zoro felt his head swimming. Was Sanji asking him for a kiss? They weren’t kids any more, what with the raging hormones and never-ending curiosity for what’s intimate, but was he really about to kiss someone for the first time? And this someone was no other but Sanji? Speaking of, the blond boy kept staring at him, his breath visibly shallow, brow furrowed in worry.

Fuck it, Zoro thought and sat up straight. He didn’t want to give in into Sanji’s games, if it even was one. It was just a kiss. No matter how much Zoro didn’t want to admit that, he was just as curious.

He moved forward and left a very quick and chaste kiss on top of Sanji’s lips. It was innocent enough to make the blond boy chuckle shortly before he stared deeply into Zoro’s eyes. He wanted more; when he talked about kissing, he didn’t mean a peck. Maybe Zoro didn’t understand him fully, maybe he was clueless enough to think that was it or maybe he was just a dumbass. Either way, Sanji hoped he wouldn’t mind if he was the one to kiss him this time.

It was very slow, too slow for Zoro’s liking, when Sanji moved closer again and closed his eyes this time. Nerve-wrecked, he shut his eyes as well, just then realising that he really was kissing Sanji, the guy who he ~~thought he~~ hated, the most annoying person he had ever met. But when their lips touched again, he wasn’t disgusted like he supposed he would. No, Sanji was gentle, just as inexperienced, just as curious, with his palms awkwardly placed on top of his own knees as he leaned forward to tilt his head and press their lips together again and again, each time longer than the previous. It was dizzying, it was pulse-quickening, it was _nice_ , it was-

“Zoro and Sanji are kissing!”

The shrill yell pulled Zoro up onto his feet in a trice and when he spotted Luffy’s head, he jumped on him like an animal. Luffy only yelped and fell down onto the grass, all the while laughing just as loudly. Sanji glanced at Zoro’s hunched posture and touched his own, ragingly hot ear when he noticed just how red Zoro’s ears were. There was soon a smile on his lips; damn did it feel good. He was too deep in his happy bubble to care about Luffy basically walking in on them.

“Shut your stupid ass!” Zoro yelled from the top, but Luffy only got up and started running away.

“I already found you guys! You lost!” was all that could be heard from the distance before Luffy disappeared in between the trees. Fuming with anger and embarrassment, Zoro didn’t notice when Sanji appeared at his side and left a quick peck on his cheek.

“We should go. He probably found everyone else already”

As Zoro stared at Sanji’s form going down the tree he wondered – did it mean he and Sanji were boyfriends?


	3. Background noise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> background noise | 1 328 words | pwp, sexual content, tiniest bit of dirty talk

„I’m so fucking tired” Zoro isn’t even trying to hide his exhaustion as he plops down onto the couch, a loud sigh escaping from his throat. Sanji looks at him from above his laptop, sprawled on the other end of the same couch, and furrows his eyebrows.

“Watch your mouth, dipshit”

Zoro lets out a tired chuckle at the ironic remark, not hearing any venom behind those words. On the contrary, Sanji seems genuinely worried, giving Zoro that sorry look. As if to prove Zoro’s surmise, after a bit of shifting and pushing the laptop away with a foot, Sanji is at the other man’s side, snuggled to his side. A grunt of approval vibrates in Zoro’s chest and against Sanji’s cheek pressed to it and the blond male smiles. His lover’s body is visibly relaxing when an arm snakes around Sanji’s waist.

“Better” Zoro mumbles with his eyes closed. There’s a random pattern he draws with his fingers on Sanji’s side, consisting of circles and lines and zigzags. Soon, his hand goes even higher and rests on the blond’s shoulder, a sign that Sanji gets without a word. So he puts his head down on Zoro’s lap and the other slumps into the couch even more. “Best”

Sanji rolls his eyes at his lover’s antics but he would be a liar if he said it wasn’t one of his favourite ways of cuddling. Zoro may not seem like a hugger at a first glance, but as soon as he crushes on the couch or bed or any other surface he would demand Sanji’s attention like a touch-starved cat. That’s how Sanji's always perceived Zoro anyway – a cat, too proud to ask directly, but all over you if you dare ignore him. Not that he minds that; it’s simply amusing to see how much different Zoro is behind the closed doors of their apartment.

“Gonna nap?” Sanji asks and peeks up at Zoro, who is looking at the tv screen with heavy-lidded eyes. They barely ever watch anything, their television serving more as a background noise for Sanji’s work and Zoro’s workouts. But Zoro seems unusually focused on a pantyliner ad that Sanji’s probably heard a million of times already today when on his laptop. It looks like a weird kind of meditation, as if the well-known melody of the ad helps Zoro to drift off and fall asleep or at least relax.

Sanji shifts around so he’s facing Zoro’s stomach and he rubs his cheek on the crotch area gently, acting like he didn’t do it on purpose. The green-haired man lets out a longer sigh out his nose, but his eyes are glued to the screen, even if barely opened. The urge to roll his eyes once again is strong but Sanji fights against it and instead presses his face to Zoro’s pants with more force. This time Zoro actually looks down at him, his eyes tired but curious nevertheless. Sanji sends him a playful smirk, full of unspoken promises, and man, if the fingers in between Sanji’s hair, stroking before pulling at the roots, aren’t an invitation for him to continue.

There’s a bit more shuffling as Sanji sits up for a second and quickly gets done with the zip before Zoro raises his hips up, eager to let his lover continue. There’s something simultaneously endearing and hot with the way Zoro slumps back down, muscles giving out. Sanji shoots him a quick glance, upper body bent over the lap with his ass up in the air, keeping balance on his knees. The way Zoro’s eyes shine despite his exhaustion tells him that his lover likes the position. This and a big hand squeezing his ass cheek impatiently.

In the mood to tease Zoro, Sanji moves his lips slowly over the boxers, gliding them up and down ever so slowly along the line of Zoro’s member. The other man grunts with a frown, hips pushed up into Sanji’s face to tell him to hurry up but the blond man throws him a warning glare. Another one of those and Zoro will have to take care of his erection alone so he lets Sanji control the situation, against his impatient nature.

Sanji purrs in appreciation, nuzzling into the hardening length for a while more before giving in and pulling it out of the underwear. Having leaned down, he gives the tip a subtle lick, too gentle for Zoro’s liking but enough to make him shudder. Sanji smirks to himself, aroused with what power a mere flick of his tongue holds. He leaves a wet trail of slow kisses from the base up to the head, nipping every now and then to relish the way Zoro’s thighs flex involuntarily.

“Stop teasing...” Zoro growls and his hand is in Sanji’s hair again, pulling with more force and this time Sanji listens to the man. With lips wrapped tightly around the head, he hums and moves his tongue in circles while his hand holds the base steadily. Zoro groans in approval, not the one to stay too silent, and brushes the hair out of Sanji’s face when he goes down, lower and lower with every next swallow. The way he moans around the erection sends a pleasant shiver down the green-haired man’s spine; there’s no denial that Sanji knows how to give head.

With a relaxed throat, Sanji puts both hands on Zoro’s thigh and the other man takes a hint – he puts a hand at the back of Sanji’s head before raising hips up deeper into his mouth. The blond male closes his eyes, letting Zoro take over for now, not one to be bothered with a bit (or a lot) of roughness. He is even moving his head down to meet Zoro’s thrusts, taking in all of his erection with little to no gagging.

“Missed me?” Zoro chuckles breathlessly and Sanji wants to throw him a deadly glare at that lame attempt at dirty talk but instead he lets out a loud whine when Zoro smacks him across the buttocks, perched invitingly in the air. Cheeks red and hot in embarrassment, because the hit made him harder than he would want to admit, Sanji pushes his hips back in hopes of gaining Zoro’s attention again anyway. Instead of another smack, however, Zoro moves his hand down along the curve and then in between Sanji’s legs, not minding the awkward angle and getting straight to rubbing him through the pants. Sanji trembles and starts a rhythm, swaying his hips back and forth and moving his head on Zoro’s cock with a newfound energy.

It doesn’t take long before Sanji is a whining mess, his attempts to coax Zoro to do something more fruitless. Frustrated, he leaves Zoro’s member and opens the fly on his pants with a sigh of relief. Zoro guides him back to his erection however, with a rushed huff of “okay, I got it”, and this time actually strokes him. The new treatment leaves Sanji’s thighs trembling, but he doesn’t stop sucking Zoro off, actually getting more eager because he knows by the telltale “fuck” that his lover is close.

Like he thought, Zoro pushes his head off himself and with a few last strokes comes on his cheek and nose as Sanji gasps for air. He is still hard and bothered so Zoro takes only a few more seconds to get off his high before getting back to stroking Sanji’s member. He arches his spine and throws his head back when Zoro brings him to completion, eyebrows knitted together in an expression of pure bliss. It takes a moment before they catch their breaths and when they do, Zoro squeezes Sanji’s cheeks between the fingers of his hand and bends forward to leave a wet kiss on his dirty skin.

“You look so sexy right now” he smirks against the skin and Sanji swats his hand away quickly. Suddenly, Zoro’s more than wide awake.


End file.
